Enterprise software systems are typically sophisticated, large-scale systems that support many (e.g., hundreds or thousands) of concurrent users. Examples of enterprise software systems include enterprise performance management systems, financial planning systems, budget planning systems, order management systems, inventory management systems, sales force management systems, business intelligence tools, enterprise reporting tools, project and resource management systems, and other enterprise software systems.
Many enterprise applications, such as performance management and business planning applications, may require a large number of users to enter data that the applications then accumulate and provide to higher-level areas of responsibility in an organization. Once data has been entered, one or more selected portions of the data typically must be retrieved and/or displayed to be utilized. The enterprise system may perform calculations on the selected data, or combine data submitted by one user with data submitted by another. Using the selected data, the system may generate reports for review by higher-level management. Often, an enterprise system may even make use of multi-dimensional data sources that organize and manipulate tremendous volumes of data in a plurality of data dimensions. Select portions of the information contained in a multi-dimensional data source may also be accessed or displayed.